choose who you love, darlin'
by fluorescent lights
Summary: He realizes he's between two things he loves. FreddieCarly, FreddieSam


Author's Note: Hope you likeey :) Leaving for France on Fridayy so you'll be *mostly* without me AGAIN. :( I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I've been with my cousin and haven't got any time on my mom's computer to write. Anyways, hope you like it. :)

Enjoy :3

* * *

He finds Carly to be  
stunning.  
_First love._  
His heart twirls like her skirts,  
and his palms  
sweat,  
and his eyes are filled with  
the glitter she puts on  
her eyelids.  
He thinks she's always  
going to be beautiful.  
She makes him a  
happier person;  
makes his life  
worthwhile.  
And he wants to touch her  
so badly, every time she moves.  
(But he can't ruin  
the statue that is  
her because she's perfect  
and he can't ruin perfection.)  
_But he thinks her kisses would stop his world for just a moment._

_.  
_

She doesn't share  
the feelings,  
"I don't... love you."  
Freddie can hear his  
heart,  
no more beats,  
just the smash of glass  
And Freddie  
can hear blonde girl  
laughing.  
(He has to make blonde  
girl stop teasing, stop  
hurting him more,  
stop making his life worse.)  
_Everyone must stop hurting him._

_.  
_

He saves Carly's life, and she  
suddenly seems to feel  
something for him,  
because the pitter patter of her heart  
goes boom boom.  
The kiss is magic,  
oh my god,  
this is too much.  
She tells him,  
"I love you."  
Freddie is lost for words,  
until he says,  
"I love you too."  
(They stay together until his mom  
finds out, and chases Carly out the room  
and Freddie is left with  
shiny shiny memories.)  
_I love you too._

_.  
_

Blonde girl says,  
"She doesn't really love  
you."  
But blonde girl's eyes say more.  
They say,  
_'Look me in the eyes and say you_  
_don't love her anymore._  
_Please?'_  
So Freddie turns away,  
holding in his desperate tears,  
"Why does this always  
happen to me?"  
Blonde girl doesn't touch him,  
she walks out of the room.  
(Freddie finds it to  
be cold without  
someone there.)  
_Why did she have to hurt him?_

_.  
_

He tells her that  
she doesn't love him.  
That's it's just  
because he saved her.  
He says, "We can  
continue dating if you  
still have feelings for me."  
She looks at him  
as if she's seeing him for the first time,  
she kisses his cheek,  
and he walks out.  
(Freddie clutches his chest,  
because it hurts  
way more than he  
expected.)  
_He realizes how dumb he really is._

_.  
_

And  
Freddie Benson used to be  
a good boy.  
But he's not anymore, so  
we say,  
"Goodbye and  
Hello."  
(He says,  
"I'm a broken heart.")  
_"Just look in my eyes and you'll see the pain."_

_.  
_

Freddie becomes motorcycle boy,  
minus the motorcycle,  
because Freddie thinks  
motorcycles are just stupid  
death traps.  
(His mom won't get him one.)  
And blonde girl looks at him with  
bottomless eyes.  
"What happened to you?"  
And Freddie whispers,  
"Once upon a time,  
the princess told the prince  
she was in love,  
but it was all a fucking lie."  
Blonde girl's eyes widen,  
and Freddie can see  
Carly right behind him.  
Sobs and gasps,  
"I do love you."  
(Freddie walks away  
because he thinks his heart  
will explode at the noise of her  
shattered voice.  
He says, "Now you feel it babe.")  
_The thing is she doesn't deserve it._

_.  
_

Freddie finds a  
pretty girl.  
He dumps her  
within two days.  
"What happened to you?"  
She whispers,  
"You used to be sweet dorky,  
Freddie. But you're just  
a monster."  
He laughs,  
"Broken hearts  
hurt like a bitch."  
(He closes the door and watches  
the girl break from the glass hole.)  
_ It's beautiful to watch. (He's become a sadist.)_

_.  
_

It's a habit,  
**break** sleep _eat_ **_fuck_** **break**.  
And blonde girl comes up to him,  
"You haven't come to the  
rehearsals Fredward."  
He sharply says, "Don't you fucking  
call me Fredward."  
She laughs, "You think you're  
_so_ special."  
He gruffly lights a cigarette,  
"You're just a stupid naive girl."  
She looks at the cigarette, snatches it  
from his grasp and says,  
"Don't be an idiot. You may think  
you're the only one,  
but I know what it's like to be broken.  
And being broken is more than  
looking like your some hotshot.  
Being broken, is like being in love.  
It's painful and it's beautiful and  
confusing."  
She looks at him with emotions raging  
through her body,  
through her eyes  
and Freddie takes her gently and touches her heart.  
Blonde girl becomes something more,  
she becomes Sam Puckett as she  
meets his lips.  
It's exactly how he feels with  
Carly, but Sam is a different person.  
Sam is dark  
and she pushes him away with a  
no.  
("I can't do this.")  
_ He feels tingles through his lips one more._

_.  
_

She avoids him, and he keeps finding  
ways to meet her eyes, tormenting  
her.  
(Tormenting himself.)  
He feels a tap on his shoulder,  
warm fingers that only touched him once,  
from a girl who  
broke his heart in the first place.  
She whispers,  
"You're a douche, but  
I still love you."  
He takes her hair in his fingers, easing  
the silky strands,  
and he says,  
_nothing_.  
(They don't kiss, but rather  
hold each other up.)  
_ It's why he still loves her, she keeps him broken._

_.  
_

They become a couple again,  
hooray!  
He's still bad boy Freddie,  
and she's still sweet  
Carly Shay,  
and they balance each other out.  
They kiss and  
they hold hands, and  
he wipes her eyes when  
she cries, he loves  
her in the day and  
they sneak out in the night  
to drink smoothies  
in the park._  
Strawberry kisses on  
the slide._  
And blonde girl looks at Freddie  
as if she's only seeing how  
desperate he is for  
love.  
(She brushes past him,  
"You always were  
a phony.")  
_ He realizes he's between two things he loves._

_.  
_

Then, one day  
Carly and Sam get into a giant fight  
and Freddie hides,  
"I'm not getting in the middle of you two!"  
So he hides out in the library  
and blonde girl floats through  
and he whispers, "Sam Puckett's in a library?  
Someone call the Guinness Book of-"  
She silences him with a kiss and it's  
tingles and shudders and  
hoarse whispers, "You make me  
so happy."  
"I love you."  
He pushes away, "I'm in love  
with Carly"  
And Sam whispers, "Well,  
you can be in love with me too."  
It's a fast paced sort of  
chaos, with touches  
and kisses and  
rushing home to a bed as if the world is ending and  
isn't it beautiful?  
(He opens his eyes to find her locks of  
sunshine spread against his pillow  
and he thinks that he should be guilty,  
but instead, he  
feels like fire has been added  
into his blood and this is a whole new  
definition of stunning.)_  
But then he thinks of Carly and mutters curses, as he walks out of his  
apartment into hers and says, "I love you."_  
** (He makes love for the second time in his life.)**

**.  
**

So the blonde angel,  
who really should be angry  
as Carly and Freddie walk  
down the aisle, have  
kids, kiss in front of her,  
well, she doesn't mind because  
her eyes will always meet Freddie's, and  
they share a little bit  
more than CarlyandFreddie do.  
Because CarlyandFreddie are  
a simple kind of love,  
and SamandFreddie,  
they make a baby,  
(No one suspects him of being the father)  
and they kiss in private like classy people,  
and they don't need to walk down  
the stupid aisle because  
Freddie loves her behind  
locked doors and it's  
still as magical as  
CarlyandFreddie.  
_Besides, Freddie did love them both._

_.  
_

And Carly, well,  
she saw the looks between  
them. And she knew  
Sam's baby had the glow in her eyes  
that looked all too  
much like Freddie's. But Carly  
has three of his children, and  
Freddie gets to kiss her  
in public, gets to say I love you and  
she knows it's true because  
he would _never_  
leave her.  
And Carly,  
she loves him  
more than life  
_ He would never choose between them anyways._

_.  
_

So Freddie becomes the  
man he never wanted to be.  
But he has two leading ladies,  
and they both  
make him love.  
_So in the end, he dies with them both in his heart._

It's a new type of ending because it's painful and happy, so here's the irony of it all:

_He's alone as he realizes who he loves the most. And as he smiles, the light leaves his eyes, his heart stops pumping, and his lips are **still** curved into a smile, and Freddie Benson is no more._

_

* * *

_

_So? Who does he choose?_

Hah, that's a mystery my fine friends. **(I'M EVILLL!)**

**(Honestly, I fell in love with Creddie/Seddie. I couldn't choose.)** :)


End file.
